up_on_high_groundfandomcom-20200215-history
Erin Morris
Erin Morris is an American actress. Morris portrayed Erin O'Byrne on Pureflix series Up on High Ground. About Erin Rose Morris '(born May 23, 2000) is an American actress. Her most recognizable acting role is as Erin O'Byrne on the television series Up on High Ground (2014–2015). Supporting roles and Theater Erin started taking acting classes at the age of seven.. Soon after acting classes she appeared in her first TV Commercial and performed in supporting roles in stage plays. Her first stage play "A Christmas Carol", opened her up to a vast audience as the performance took place at the J. Scheidegger Center for the Arts in St. Charles, Missouri. Soon thereafter she landed supporting roles in "Flat Stanley", "Aladdin" and "Annie JR", but not as Annie even though she is a natural redhead. She was cast into her first film acting role in the St. Louis independent feature film "Hercules: The Brave and the Bold" in 2012 which was released in 2013. Prior to her big screen debut Erin had been involved heavily with theater, singing and acting her way into supporting roles for a number of years.Prior to being cast in Up on High Ground and In 2012 Morris was sought out by St. Louis producers to act in the short film ''To Inflict as an the drug dealing character where she was credited as Webcam Kid in the Elizabeth Wiegard directed film The film would be selected in the 7th Indie Fest USA film festival in Garden Grove, California in 2013. Up on High Ground Erin Morris and Matthew Becker, both whom performed in a deleted scene together in the 2013 film Hercules: The Brave and The Bold, were the first two actors cast in Up on High Ground. Morris was added as the final actor billed in the opening credits sequence on a last minute decision to include her credit in the sequence. She's the third billed female character in the main cast for the family and faith based TV series Up on High Ground, playing the character Erin O'Byrne. Morris appeared all nine episodes of the series that ran on several The CW TV affiliates in syndication and Pure Flix Entertainment from 2014-2015. For Erin, Up on High Ground marks the third time that Brayden Patterson, Joe McGettigan, and Bryan Kreutz have worked together that also included working alongside sisters Rylee and Molly Cravens. The first was the 2013 Indie feature film Hercules: The Brave and the Bold. ''the one prior was ''To Inflict. Many of the producers recognized her strong performances in her two 2012 film projects and after casting her and Becker first for "Up on High Ground". There were high expectations for Morris at a young age of only 12 to play a freshman high-school-er later in the year when she would be 13.The Pilot, written by Hercules co-stars Bryan Kreutz and Brayden Patterson, who were also producers/creators, wrote a role specifically for Erin with no audition to play a high school girl with smarts and musical talents intent on being the popular girl's rival. Playing Erin O'Byrne in Up on High Ground, it was agreed upon by her and producers to keep her first name for the role with her Irish background and striking features of a prototypical redhead Irish-American. Kreutz, who worked closely with Morris throughout the series to get her inclined to pursue all forms of acting and talent representation, took her under his wing. Kreutz wanted to ensure Morris had a path to success running concurrently with the "Up on High Ground" series and with the somewhat demanding schedule helped her start into vocal lessons by a private well known teacher. Not only with these vocal lessons, but armed with confidence, raw acting ability, and a unique look, Morris was ready to take her acting to a new level. In the summer of 2015, while finishing taping "Up on High Ground", Erin appeared in the lead role "Belle" in the theater musical "Beauty and the Beast". This role was at the O'Fallon Theatre Works, in the Greater St.Louis Area. Morris, who Kreutz said had perhaps the biggest learning curve for coming out of her shell of quiet and insecure tendencies proved to elevate her character Erin O'Byrne the most of any actor from beginning to the end of the series. Erin Morris and Matthew Becker were the final two lead actors together in a scene. The final scenes of solo performances were by Jessica Jordan and Molly Cravens when the series on set production ceased in October 2015. Erin acted on multiple UN-aired TV Pilots, at age 16 and 17, and was by far the youngest cast-member in the two adult comedy Pilots she was a part of. Although Erin had to portray a rival and dislike the character Savannah, she took several selfies and had an onset and offset friendship at the time with Rylee Cravens. Producers on the TV series Up on High Ground specifically designate multiple hair lights (also called back lights) as a source placed behind actress Erin Morris in 75% of the scenes she's in to highlight her red hair. Personal life and career Morris is also a musician; her particular instrument of choice is the acoustic guitar. Along with vocal lessons, she enjoyed singing in play productions, she used both her guitar skills and vocals on screen in the auditioning act of one episode in Up on High Ground. Erin acted on multiple UN-aired TV Pilots, at age 16 and 17, and was by far the youngest cast-member in the two adult comedy Pilots she was apart of, both were also with co-star Bryan Kreutz and one with Camille Marolf from Up on High Ground. In November 2017 Erin appeared as one of the lead roles "Kim McAfee" in the theater musical "Bye Bye Birdie". (O'Fallon Theatre Works, Greater St.Louis Area) Erin is actively pursuing musical theatre through her adolescence and is attending post-grad school with a focus on acting since graduating high school in May 2018. Filmography '''Film |Year| 2013| To Inflict| Webcam Kid| Credited as Erin Morris| |Year| 2013| Hercules: The Brave and the Bold| Young Anaxarete| Credited as Erin Morris| Television |Year| 2014-2015| Up on High Ground"| Erin O'Byrne| Credited as Erin Morris| |Year| 2016| '' Life with Jess| Lizzie| Credited as Erin Morris| External links * IMDb name| * Erin Morris at TV.com